


And They Were Teammates

by goldenhawkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi "No I Don't Like Boys What Do You Mean" Sawamura, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Sawamura Daichi, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, literally so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk
Summary: Daichi Sawamura is not homophobic.He just doesn't like Suga's new boyfriend.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	And They Were Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one "Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him" but I got carried away

Let’s get one thing straight. Daichi Sawamura is _not_ homophobic. 

He loves gay people! Some of his closest friends were gay or bi or pan or whatever they wanted to identify as, and he loves his friends! A lot! He didn’t care when his best friend Sugawara came out as gay in their first year, he didn’t care when his other best friend, Asahi, started dating that short, first year libero (he even let Asahi cry on his shoulder when they broke up at the end of their second year), he didn’t even care when the too-tall first year revealed he was dating the other first year everyone assumed were just best friends! What he did mind, though, was the angry pining between the two first years with the stupid quick attack. Not because they were gay, though, but because it was painful to see the two so oblivious. 

All in all, though, Daichi Sawamura is absolutely not homophobic. 

That’s why he was so confused by his feelings when Suga got himself a boyfriend.

 _Akemi Takahashi._ That was his name, and Daichi will forever have that name engraved into his head with how many times Suga gushed about how it meant _‘beauty of the dawn, isn’t that beautiful, Daichi? Wow, he’s so amazing’_ and blah, blah, blah. Then, right after he had that thought, he immediately felt bad, because this is _not_ who he was! He was not someone who got angry every time his best friend talked about someone he loves, he was someone who listened to his friends gush because his friends were so good that they deserve to have someone to rant to about anything! And he’s happy to be the one who listens to them talk about their significant others because he, honest to God, loves love and loves his friends talking about love. 

If he believes this so much, then why does he get so angry whenever Takahashi was brought up?

Practice was the answer to Daichi’s problems. No, his feelings didn’t suddenly disappear whenever he was on the court, but at least the sting of the ball on his hands took his mind off of the anger brewing in his chest. But soon enough, Takahashi invaded that space too. 

They were at the very end of volleyball practice when the gym door swung open to reveal the one and only Akemi Takahashi. _Ugh._ Daichi thinks he wouldn’t dislike Takahashi as much if the other third year wasn’t so Goddamned _attractive!_ He’s somehow six foot four, an _entire_ inch taller than then their tallest member, and what does he do with that height? Play soccer! Who even plays soccer, it’s a stupid sport anyways! Although, that stupid sport has given Takahashi _amazing_ legs, but Daichi is oddly proud about the fact that his own legs are more muscular than Suga’s boyfriend’s. His eyes were also a beautiful shade of light blue which matched perfectly with his dark brown hair. What a prick, being that attractive.

And that is another thought he will be forever ending, but will come back at sleepless nights to bother him. 

Takahashi smiled, making Daichi even _angrier,_ before speaking up, “Hey, sorry for interrupting your practice. I’m here to pick up Koushi?”

Oh, and another thing. He calls Suga Koushi, something not even Daichi did and he knew Suga for WAY longer than him (then again Daichi has never dated Suga). He was about to reply when Suga looked over and asked, “Do you mind if I go ahead and do my cooldown stretches?”

Daichi forced a strained smile, thinking about how they were lucky Ukai had to leave early. “Yeah, go ahead, but you’re doing most of the clean up tomorrow!” 

“Got it! Thanks, Daichi!” Suga clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed it gently. Daichi couldn’t help but watch as Suga jogged over to his boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek before starting his stretches and that gross feeling rolled in Daichi’s stomach rolled. 

When he noticed his players also stopped practicing, he snapped, “Hey! I didn’t say the rest of you could stop! C’mon, let’s do spikes once more before we end it.”

Daichi threw up the balls for the rest to spike, which was the only reason he was able to not focus on Suga and Takahashi walking out hand in hand. When they were finally done with their last exercise, Daichi scooped up a ball and tossed it to Kageyama. 

“Set up a spike for me.”

“What? Why?”

Daichi’s fists clenched and he said (a bit too harshly, in hindsight), “Just do it, alright?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, but he still tossed the ball up. Daichi jumped and smacked it down with all of his might. It went out of bounds and it took everything in Daichi not to snap ( _why was he so angry today?_ ). 

“Alright, time to stretch, clean up, and then we’re done for the night,” Daichi huffed. Tanaka seemed to pick up on the captain’s bad mood and took over the stretch counts. The rest of the team also ended up noticing, either by their own abilities or by someone quickly whispering to them when they went to ask him something. 

Daichi feels bad, but he also knew he might blow up on anyone who tried to talk to him. He ended up walking home alone, but he could hear his underclassmen whispering about his ‘pissy’ attitude. 

When he finally got home, he took a cold shower, slapped himself in the face a few times, and tried to get in a better mood (but then he got reminded about how happy Takahashi made Suga and-). 

Daichi didn’t get much sleep that night.

* * *

Daichi’s mood didn’t improve for three days, when he was _finally_ able to get the loving look Suga gave his boyfriend out of his mind. Those three days, though, were hell for the team. Even Ukai told Daichi to lighten up on his warm ups, since most of them were already exhausted by the time they got to Ukai. Not only were Daichi’s teammates staying out of his way for those three days, but so were his classmates. 

But, three days later, Daichi was fine again. 

Or, mostly fine. 

Not really fine. 

He had another sleepless night desperately wondering _Am I being homophobic? I can’t be, right? I love my gay friends!_ Daichi made probably the worst decision of his crisis so far, based off of his sleep deprivation. 

He cornered Asahi.

Now, Daichi sees where he went wrong now, but he was tired and couldn’t process things as well as he should have. So, he cornered the team’s gentle giant at lunch and basically shouted, “Am I homophobic?”

“Wh-What?” Asahi stuttered, cowering back. 

Daichi realized what he was doing, backing up from the ace. He sighed heavily, dragging a rough hand through his hair. “Am… Have I been acting homophobic lately?”

Asahi raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Well, are you suddenly thinking Noya and I dating is gross?”

“What? No! I don’t care who you two date, as long as he makes you happy, man!” 

“...then I don’t think you’re being homophobic. What even brought this about?”

“I don’t know!” Daichi shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “I just… I don’t like Suga’s boyfriend, but I have no reason not to like him! I don’t know what’s happening!” 

“You’re allowed to not like people, Daichi, you might just find him unpleasant. I, uh, I think he’s a little scary, but…”

“You find anyone taller than you scary.”

“I know, but hey!” Asahi blushed. “I-I mean, maybe you’re jealous? Suga has been spending a lot more time with Takahashi than us. He’s even spending lunch with him, and you’re not used to having to share him, especially being best friends with him.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Daichi slammed his fist into his open hand at his sudden revelation. “I’m going to go talk to him! I’m not homophobic, I just miss my friend! Thanks, Asahi!”

Daichi ran off, but he saw Noya walk up to his boyfriend before he ran out of sight. It took him an embarrassingly long time to find where Suga was having lunch with Takahashi and it took everything out of him to ignore the fact Suga’s head was resting on the other’s shoulder. They looked so peaceful… and in love.

Daichi didn’t feel bad disrupting their peace.

“Hey, Suga?” he announced, Suga’s head immediately perked up, which made his boyfriend look mad ( _Good_ ). “Can we talk… in private?”

Takahashi must’ve noticed the glare Daichi was sending him, but he settled him with a glare as well. The glaring match was ended with Suga pressing a kiss to Takahashi’s cheek and mumbling, “I’ll be right back, baby.”

Another shot of jealousy sped through Daichi’s chest, making him cross his arms. Suga stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him through his lashes. “Are you okay, Dai?”

And holy _shit_ , was Daichi not able to speak for a moment, but he doesn’t know why. He cleared his throat and replied, “Yeah. C’mon.”

They didn’t walk too far, just around a corner where no one could quite see them. Suga leaned against the brick wall of the school building and asked, “What’s up?”

That’s when Daichi realized he should’ve probably thought of what he was going to say _before_ he went to speak to Suga.

“Well, uh…” Daichi has never felt this unarticulate. “I… God, this is embarrassing-”

“What is? Oh my God, Dai, do you have a crush?” 

“What? No!” Daichi refuted, despite the tips of his ears becoming tinged with pink. 

“Then what’s so embarrassing? Wait, did you spill paint in the clubroom again? God, I thought you learned your lesson-”

“I miss you!” he suddenly blurted out, eyes squeezing shut. 

Daichi could hear the confusion in Suga’s voice as he said, “But… we’re together most of the day because of volleyball?”

“I mean… yeah, we are! But… I miss hanging out with just you, ya know?” Daichi started rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. “Ever since you started dating Takahashi, I’ve barely seen you outside of volleyball and class! You haven’t even eaten lunch with us in forever and we haven’t studied together because you spend all your free time with him and I just… I miss my best friend.”

Daichi shrugged like it was the least important thing in the world and not him laying out his heart in front of Sugawara. 

What Daichi didn’t expect was Suga pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was spending all my time with him!” Suga apologized, squeezing him tightly. A good feeling bubbled up in Daichi’s chest as he refrained from burying his face into Suga’s soft hair. When the other boy finally pulled away, Daichi felt as if the hug could never last long enough. “Here, after practice, how about you come over and we can study some for our test? I’ll tell my mom you’re coming over so she can make some more food! Would that be good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Daichi agreed, a smile splitting his face, his head feeling too light to really be healthy. “Thanks, Suga. See you at practice?”

“See you at practice, Dai!” 

The team definitely noticed Daichi’s improved attitude that day, ever since the warm ups were much lighter than the past few days. Ukai sent him a weird look but shrugged and was about to start practice when Kagayama said, “Wow, finally done with your temper tantrum, Captain?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the first year and said, “Alright. Since you obviously miss the warm ups, you can take three more laps, Kageyama.”

Kageyama let out an angry huff and started jogging around again while everyone else went onto the court. When he saw Suga laugh, something in Daichi’s chest fluttered. He wants to make him laugh like that everyday. 

Practice went by like a tortoise crossing the road. It was absolute _torture_. But, eventually, practice was over, cool downs were done, and Suga was once again walking home with Asahi and him, Takahashi nowhere in sight, as it should be. 

Suga was talking excitedly about how Hinata finally got the perfect spike down with him, and how funny Kageyama was when he finally finished his extra three laps. Every once in a while, Daichi and Suga’s hands knocked together and Daichi had the great urge to hold it. 

Suga always looked so pretty when he smiled. 

The night was pretty much perfect, Suga and Daichi messing around between studying bouts. Daichi agreed that he was much too tired to walk over one street to his own house and slept over at Suga’s house that night (his house was close enough to grab a clean uniform in the morning). Daichi was having more fun than he has in a while. 

Then Takahashi called Suga to say goodnight, and the jealousy in Daichi spiked up again. 

But, hey, Daichi was the one sharing a bed with Suga that night (“C’mon, it’s fine! Takahashi won’t care about us sleeping in the same bed, Dai, you’re straight anyways”). 

That didn’t get rid of the happiness Daichi felt with Suga’s back pressed against his own.

* * *

His dislike of Takahashi is getting worse. 

Daichi doesn’t know _why_ it was, but everytime Takahashi shows his stupid face around the team, Daichi wants to punch it, which is bad since Suga is bringing him around to hang out with his friends.

The team loves Takahashi. Which makes Daichi hate him more.

Daichi’s just protective! He’s been such great friends with Suga, and he is very protective. He doesn’t want Suga to get hurt! That’s why he’s always glaring at Takahashi whenever he’s touching his best friend. He’s not homophobic, he’s just worried about his best friend being hurt. 

Daichi tried to ignore his feelings, but it was hard when Suga wanted to invite him to a team game of laser tag that Daichi was paying for. Daichi, though, could never say no to Suga, so Takahashi was walking around with the rest of the volleyball team, going into laser tag, like he was apart of the team instead of just a stupid soccer head. 

It was a free for all their first game, which made Suga sad because he wanted to team up with his boyfriend (Takahashi) and his best friend (Daichi). That didn’t seem to make either of the two boys so important to Suga happy, and they ended up glaring at each other. 

Daichi’s not homophobic. He just doesn’t like _one_ gay guy.

And that one gay guy doesn’t like Daichi either, a fact that was made very obvious when Takahashi cornered Daichi in the middle of the free for all. Like a cliche wall slam, but less sexual tension and more genuine hatred. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Takahashi hissed, glaring down at the volleyball captain. 

“What are you talking about? Let me go, Takahashi.”

Takahashi laughed coldly. “I see you flirting with Koushi constantly. You think you can just take _my_ boyfriend from me, hm? But newsflash, _Captain_ , he doesn’t like you, and he doesn’t care about you’re stupid fucking crush.”

“I don’t have a crush on him! I’m straight! Are you insane?” Daichi shot back, trying to shove Takahashi back. 

“Oh, then why are you always staring at him? Why are you always glaring at me?”

“Because Suga is my _best friend,_ and I know you’re not good enough for him!” Daichi snapped back. 

Takahashi threw a punch into Daichi’s gut, making the latter keel over in pain. “Just stay out of my way.”

The taller teen stalked off, obviously satisfied with his threat. Daichi hurried out of the arena, past the seemingly worried attendant, and barged into the bathroom to throw up everything in his stomach. 

Daichi is _not_ homophobic, and he does _not_ have a crush on his best friend.

* * *

Daichi is sometimes an absolute idiot. 

This was one of his times, considering he didn’t tell Suga about his incident with Takahashi. Daichi thought he would get away with telling no one about this small fight, but unluckily for him, it turns out Noya’s small stature was able to hide and watch all of the laser tag argument without either of the taller teens noticed. 

And Noya eventually cornered Daichi after practice to talk about it. 

“You haven’t told Suga-san that Takahashi punched you yet, have you?” he asked, blocking off the exit of the broom closet from Daichi. Everyone else in the gym had already left, so it was only Daichi, Noya, and the awkward energy hanging in the air were left in the broom closet of the gym. 

“What?” Daichi replied, already ready to deny Noya’s entire story, no matter how true it was.

“Don’t ‘ _what’_ me! I saw Takahashi punch you during laser tag!” Noya exclaimed, arms crossing over his chest. Despite being so short, his presence was suddenly huge. 

Daichi sighed. “Yeah. He punched me… did you hear our conversation?”

“No, but does that matter! He punched you!” Noya yelled, advancing on Daichi. 

Noya didn’t hear the conversation. Daichi could work with this. 

Daichi shrugged non-committedly. “It was my fault, really. I was being homophobic, I think. I hated him just because he’s dating Suga.”

“You don’t hate him because he’s dating Suga!” Noya snapped. “You hate him because- Gah! I told Asahi I wouldn’t tell you!” 

This made Daichi pay more attention. “What do you mean? If you know why I hate Takahashi, then I would like to know.”

“No, you need to figure this out by yourself-”

“This is about me. Either tell me or you’ll be the only one cleaning tomorrow.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, shortcake.”

“Fine! You’re obviously in love with Suga!”

Daichi was so shocked he dropped the broom he was holding. “I’m… I’m not gay!”

“Why else do you think you’re so mad when Takahashi touches Suga? Why you’re so jealous? Why you keep pushing us harder when you get mad at the guy? Just admit it! You have a crush on Suga!”

“But… But I like girls!” Daichi defended. He couldn’t be gay. He isn’t gay, he likes _girls,_ not guys! He’s not gay!

“So do I, yet I’m still dating Asahi!” Noya shot back. “What’s so wrong with liking boys, huh?”

“I’m just not gay!” Daichi shouted, stomping a foot down and accidentally snapping _another_ broom handle. He froze up for a second before recovering, pushing Noya out of the way to leave. He’s _not_ gay. 

On his walk home, his phone buzzed, a message from Noya, just reading a phone number. Another message quickly followed, saying ‘ _This is the number for Kai Katsuro. He’s in my year. He’s the guy who helped me figure out my own attraction to boys.’_

Daichi completely shut down his phone after that, and didn’t turn it on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Daichi stayed home the next day. He didn’t need to fake sick because everytime he remembered that he might be homophobic, he got nauseous again.

* * *

Daichi _might_ be gay. 

He spent the day he stayed home with his mind wandering between him possibly being homophobic and him possibly liking guys. Both times had him constantly thinking about how pretty Suga looked when he smiled, but the former was with Takahashi and the latter was with him. 

And then he caved and texted Kai Katsuro, supposedly Noya’s gay awakening. The other immediately insisted Daichi call him Katsu, and Daichi responded for Katsu to call Daichi, well, Daichi. They were meeting at Katsu’s house on Saturday, technically because Katsu learned how good Daichi was at math (the younger teen joked about how Daichi couldn’t be gay since he’s good at math, but Daichi didn’t understand the joke). 

The last two days of the school week went by really slow, and since Daichi’s mind was somewhere else _entirely_ , he accidentally completely ignored Suga, which would definitely come back to bite him in the ass. Noya also spent the last two days glancing at Daichi out of the corner of his eye. 

Then, finally, Saturday came and he met with Katsu, and Daichi can admit the boy was _pretty._ His hair was dyed bright red, which contrasted greatly with his dark green eyes. He was about 5’6”, and Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about how easily he could hold the other teen. Daichi did end up helping the second year with his math, but they ended up stopping when Katsu stated plainly, “Wanna make out now?”

The answer was an awkward ‘sure.’ 

And, yeah. Daichi is probably gay. 

Because Katsu was probably the best kiss he’s ever had. Sure, he’s kissed a few girls before, even made out with one in a game of seven minutes of heaven in his first year, but Katsu was definitely the best of all of them. He even let Daichi pin him to the couch when he got comfortable enough to start leading. Eventually, Katsu started kissing down his neck, and Daichi didn’t even know that that actually felt so good.

The best part was that there were no feelings attached. Katsu apparently had a crush on a straight boy, and Daichi told Katsu about his maybe crush on a boy with a boyfriend. So, it was just some harmless fun, and ‘gay awakening’ as Katsu said.

Daichi eventually did have to leave, but not before another stretch of studying and a shorter make out session. Daichi could feel how his lips were slightly swollen on his walk home as he thought to himself, _Okay. I think I like boys._

The bad part was when he got home and found a huge hickey on the lower part of his neck. 

... _shit._

He didn’t know what to do with the hickey! He texted Katsu just saying, ‘ _YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY_ ,’ but Katsu just replied ‘ _whoops’_ and a shrug emoji. 

Daichi wore a turtleneck the entirety of Sunday, telling his parents he’s just a bit chilly. The hickey would be gone by Monday, right?

It wasn’t.

Thankfully, the collar of the school uniform covered the mark, but he knew he was doomed for volleyball practice for relentless teasing. He spent the day preparing himself. 

As soon as he walked into the gym and took his jacket off, Tanaka wolf whistled. 

“Damn, Cap! You finally getting some action, big man?”

Daichi's face was bright red and one of his hands flew up to cover the mark. He growled out, embarrassed, “Shut up.”

“Wow, Dai, you got a girlfriend?” Suga smirked, bumping their shoulders together. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me for the past few days?”

Daichi didn’t know what made him more embarrassed, the fact he’d accidentally ignored his maybe-probably-crush/best friend or the fact he was hiding that it wasn’t a girl who did this, but a boy, from an almost complete group of gays. 

Daichi was about to respond when Hinata spoke up, “Wow, Daichi-san, you got a girlfriend? How do you do that?”

“Well, I mean, we’re not technically _dating…”_ Daichi replied, and when he saw Tsukishima grin out of the corner of his eye, he knew the blocker was up to something.

“Oh, so you have a friend with benefits?” the blonde smirked, making Daichi’s face go even redder. 

“Tsukishima!” Daichi snapped as Tanaka just laughed louder.

“Damn! I didn’t know Cap was a player! Who is she, is she hot? How did you get a girlfriend before _me?_ ”

“I have the answer to that!” Noya announced, jumping up on the bench. “I set ‘em up!”

Daichi facepalmed, not sure if he was trying to hide his embarrassment or his disappointment. 

Tanaka spoke up. “Damn, really? Who is it?”

Daichi looked up, shooting the libero a glare, but the shorter book nodded, still smiling. “I won’t say unless Daichi-san wants me to! Sorry, guys, me and Daichi have to have some secrets!” 

The entire team booed, but Daichi noted it down in his mind to thank Noya later. Coach Ukai busted into the gym and started yelling at them for not starting their warm ups, and Daichi added him to his thank you list. 

During their run, Noya got Daichi separated from everyone else and simply asked, “So, I was right?”

Daichi just blushed and said, “Shut up.”

* * *

Daichi is starting to wish he didn’t realize he was bisexual. 

After thinking for a long time, he decided he liked the term bisexual. He likes girls, he likes guys, that’s what Noya said he identified as, and Daichi just liked the way the label feels. Like it finally fit right.

Either way, he still wishes he was still in heterosexual denial, because at least then he wouldn’t have to face the fact he has a crush on his best friend. He also wouldn’t have to face the fact that his crush was apparently _very obvious_ , to Noya and Asahi at least.

Yeah, apparently he stares at Suga a lot with a very pining look on his face. He hates that Takahashi was right about the fact he _did_ indeed have a crush on Suga. 

The good thing, though, was that Noya and Asahi also hated Takahashi, since Noya told Asahi about the laser tag incident. The bad thing was that the fact his two closest friends didn’t like his boyfriend made Suga very sad, which made Daichi feel guilty. 

It wasn’t an unknown fact that Daichi didn’t like Takahashi, and Takahashi definitely didn’t like Daich back. Everyone on the team could see it every time Suga invited his boyfriend to hang out with his friends, i.e. the team. Sure, Daichi feels a little bad for Suga whenever he and Takahashi were at each other’s throats, but Takahashi was _always the one to start it._ Daichi tries to play nice, but the soccer player always slid in a snide insult and the captain wanted to punch his face in. 

Daichi tried to push down his hopeless crush more by having a few more make out sessions with Katsu (and one of them _may_ have happened in a broom closet near the second years’ classes. And Noya _may_ have accidentally walked into it, and ended up laughing for the rest of the day. And then told the team about how the good boy Daichi has made out in a school closet. He will never live this down). Not only was Katsu a, for lack of a better term, ‘friend with benefit,’ but he was also just a genuine friend. Katsu was someone Daichi could complain to about his unrequited crush, and Katsu ranted about his own unrequited crush right back. It’s not that he thought none of his friends would listen to him, it’s just that it was nice to have someone that understands.

Today, though, was going to be a good day. The flu was going around and not only did half the team catch it, but so did Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei. Therefore, Suga and Daichi were spending an entire afternoon together since Ukai told the team they _could_ practice if they wanted to, but wouldn’t force them. Since Kageyama and Hinata were two of the members who got sick, Daichi was able to convince the rest of the healthy members to just skip for the day. It would just be him and Suga practicing sets and spikes with each other, something that hasn’t happened since the summer. He missed it as a friend, but as a boy with a dumb crush on a boy with a boyfriend, he was almost dying for some one-on-one time with Suga.

At least, he thought it would be a good day until Suga stormed into the gym, angrier than Daichi has ever seen him, and shouted, “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?

* * *

Koushi Sugawara loves four things in his life. 

One, volleyball. Two, his mother. Three, his friends. Four, his boyfriend. 

He absolutely _loved_ when his favorite things overlapped, like his friends being on the volleyball team with him, or how much his mother adored his boyfriend. 

The opposite was true of when his favorite things clashed, like his friends and his boyfriend. He hates how much his boyfriend and two closest friends _didn’t get along in the slightest!_ Suga has asked his boyfriend why he didn’t like his friend, but Takahashi just replied with “They don’t like me, so I don’t like them. It’s fine, though, because I love you.” When Suga asked his friends who didn’t like his boyfriend (Daichi, Asahi, and Noya) why they didn’t like Takahashi, Noya was the only one who didn’t dodge the question, and he said, “He’s a prick. I don’t even know why you like him!” Both the answers and the not answers made Suga feel miserable.

That’s why he kept dragging Takahashi along with him to hang out with friends, believing that maybe, just maybe if he forced them together enough, they might just click. To Suga’s disappointment, it seemed to be the absolute opposite, Daichi and Takahashi constantly fighting whenever within a ten foot diameter (Takahashi insisted Daichi wasn’t good enough to be Suga’s friend, but Suga kept insisting Daichi was just very protective). 

(Or, at least, that’s what he thought.)

Suga was planning on having a one-on-one practice with his best friend in the whole world, Daichi, when his wonderful boyfriend pulled him aside. Suga looked up at his tall boyfriend, only to be met with Takahashi’s bright blue eyes filled with tears. Suga gasped, carefully placing a hand on his cheek, swiping his tears away. 

“Oh, baby, what happened?”

A small sob left Takahashi’s mouth, and the tall teen leaned into his boyfriend’s hand. “I… you won’t be mad right, Kou?”

“Of course not! If anything, I won’t be mad at you, I’ll be mad at whatever made you cry!” Suga insisted. His hand dropped, pulling Takahashi into a hug instead. As he buried his face into Suga’s hair, Suga could feel the tears wetting the top of his head. 

“I’m so sorry, Kou…”

“There’s no reason to be sorry for having emotions,” Suga mumbled into his chest. He’s already decided that he was going to crush anything that hurt his boyfriend. 

Takahashi began to draw shapes on Suga’s back as he told his story, “I… I was just walking down the hall, coming to see you before we both have to go practice, a-and Sawamura-kun was passing by me, and I accidentally bumped into him, and just…” Takahashi choked on a sob. “He called me a faggot.”

Suga’s hands tightened on Takahashi’s shirt and he saw red. How _dare_ Daichi! 

...Has he always been this homophobic?

“I’ll talk to him, okay?” Suga insisted, pulling back from the hug. There was a steely determination in Suga’s eyes as he looked up at his recently tearful boyfriend. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend’s nose. “I’ll take care of this, alright?”

Takahashi smiled softly. “Thank you, Kou. You always know how to help.”

“Just go to practice. I’ll talk to you later?”

Takahashi kissed Suga’s forehead. “Talk to you later.”

Suga watched Takahashi walk away safely before storming off to the gym, fists clenched tightly. He didn’t know what he was going to say, yet, but he absolutely knew that he would know what to say as soon as Daichi came into his line of sight.

He was half right. 

As soon as the gym door swung open, Suga shouted, “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Daichi looked as shocked as Suga had ever seen him, and that almost made Suga back down a little. Key word: Almost.

When Daich was finally able to speak up he simply stuttered out, “Wh-What?”

“You heard me, Sawamura!” At the mention of Daichi’s family name, the captain seemed to wilt a little. “And I want to know what was going so wrong in your _stupid_ little brain to think that it would be okay!”

Daichi seemed to have regained some of his confidence again, because with a slightly raised voice, he replied with, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You called my boyfriend a faggot!” Suga finally snapped, and Daichi dropped the volleyball he was holding out of shock. 

“...What?” was the only thing Daichi could force out. 

“Oh, pretending like you didn’t, huh? Takahashi told me all about it! And to think-”

“I never called you boyfriend a slur!”

“-I actually thought you were supportive of the gay comminity-”

“I am supportive!”

“-but you’re really just a _homophobic asshole!”_

“ _I’m bi!_ ” Daichi shouted back, voice straining. Both boys went quiet, quiet enough for both of them to hear Daichi swallow roughly before repeating quietly, “I’m bi, Suga.”

“Holy shit, Dai, I’m so-” Daichi cut the silver-haired boy off. 

“Yeah, I’m bi, so I don’t know how the hell you got it into your head that I’m homophobic, let alone call your stupid fucking boy friend a f… a fa…”

“Dai, you don’t have to say it if you don’t want to-” Suga placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, but Daichi quickly swiped it away. 

“I don’t know how you thought that I called your boyfriend a _slur_ , but I do know this,” Daichi laughed lowly, picking up the ball again and slamming it into Suga’s chest. “You’re obviously going to have to choose between him and me, but I already think you made your decision.”

Daichi stormed out, and Suga swore he could see tears in the captain’s eyes. 

Well, fuck.

* * *

Daichi felt like an idiot as he swiftly walked down the sidewalk, tears streaming down his face. God, this was the first time he was ever crying over _anyone,_ boy or girl, and of course it had to be over Suga and his stupid, idiot boyfriend. 

Daichi feels like the biggest idiot alive.

He’s already texted Katsu telling him that he was coming over. He was standing at the door in five minutes, Katsu answering as soon as he knocked. The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed and he muttered, “Oh, honey, come here.”

Daichi happily took the hug, leaning down to cry into his shoulder. He felt Katsu carefully close the door behind them as Daichi sobbed out, “I hate boys. I hate boys so much.”

“Oh, goodness, it’s a rant and cuddle type of day, hm?” Katsu asked, running his hand through Daichi’s hair. “Okay, bud, go to the couch, I’ll make some tea, him?”

Daichi flopped onto the far too comfortable couch, burying himself like it would make the fact that his best friend would probably abandon him go away. Katsu eventually returned, throwing a blanket over Daichi and handed him a cup of tea before sitting next to him. Daichi immediately leaned into him.

“I hate boys. I have decided to never be attracted to one ever again.”

“Oh, hon, it doesn’t work like that.”

“Can you just let me dream for a second, Katsu?” Daichi groaned into his cup of tea. 

“Sorry,” he replied, scratching at Daichi’s scalp. “You wanna talk about it?”

“My stupid crush’s stupid boyfriend told Suga I called him a slur, and Suga automatically believed him, even though we’ve been friends for _years_ and they’ve been dating for, what, a few months?” Daichi cried. “I told him it had to be either me as his friend or that prick as his boyfriend, but I’m already pretty sure he’s chosen Takahashi already, and fuck… it just hurts so much!"

Katsu sighed softly, slinging his arms around Daichi’s neck in a comforting hug. “I know, Daichi. I know. Hey, if you and I don’t have boyfriends by the time we’re twenty-five, I say we just marry each other.”

Daichi laughed loudly. “Sure, Katsu.”

“Yeah! You don’t need that dumbass boy! If he leaves you in the dust, he’s an idiot. In the most platonic way I can say it, you’re an absolute _catch,_ Daichi! You’re smart, athletic, a _great_ kisser-”

Daichi jokingly elbowed his friend in the ribs, smiling softly. Katsu just laughed loudly. “Thanks, Katsu. I hope you know you’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know. Wanna watch something to get your mind off of Sugar?”

“Suga.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

Suga felt numb. 

He gave his mom a half-hearted lie for why he was home early when he was supposed to be practicing with Daichi before rushing up to his room. Tears have been pressing on the edge of his eyes the whole walk home, but still refused to finally spill over. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting.

What was he supposed to do?

Suga loved Takahashi, he was his first official long term boyfriend, and he was always so nice to Suga. But, he also really loved his friends, so much. Especially Daichi. Daichi was his best friend and his first and longest lasting crush but he was always straight, unobtainable, so when Takahashi came along and confessed, Suga immediately agreed to at least one date, but quickly fell for him. Did his feelings for Daichi ever fully disappear? No, but he’s hoping they will soon. Because he was straight. And then for a short amount of time, Daichi was homophobic, a facade of everything Suga thought to be true. And then he revealed he was bi, and there was a part of his heart that just went ‘ _maybe I have a chance!_ ’ All of that collapsed around him when Daichi told him he had to make a choice between him and his boyfriend. 

Suga feels disgusted that his first thought was to choose Takahashi. And it made him feel sick. 

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Noya’s number, remembering how Noya was the one to set Daichi up with his current… partner? Suga doesn’t know what to call whoever Daichi was dating, or, well, not dating. His hands shook as the phone rang one, two, three times before Noya’s chipper voice came through.

“Heya, Suga! Aren’t you and Daichi supposed to be practicing today?”

“We got into a fight,” Suga admitted, eyes squeezing shut, “I, uh, it was my fault. I accidentally forced him to come out to me.”

“ _What?_ ” Noya strained into the phone. 

“You knew, right? That he’s bi? Since you, uh, set him up?”

“Of course I knew! But nevermind that, what did you do to start a fight between _you_ and _Daichi?_ ”

Suga let out a shaky sigh. “Well, uh, I accused him of being homophobic.”

“What the fuck, Suga? Why?” Noya snapped, audibly setting something down wherever he was. “Actually, let me guess, it had something to do with that Takahashi asshole?” Suga’s silence said it all. “You know what? I don’t have time for this, but you _better_ fucking fix this, Suga!” 

Suga spent the rest of his night in his room, just thinking and doing his homework the best he could. By the time he went to sleep, he was pretty set on what he was going to do, already making plans to meet with Takahashi afterschool the next day.

The next day, though, was one of the most torturous things Suga ever had to go through. He didn’t really talk to anyone, holing himself up in the library to study during lunch. At most, Suga would catch Daichi looking at him, but the dark-haired teen quickly looked away each time. It seemed like the entire school noticed the tension between the two boys, especially since a girl that Suga barely knew came up to him to ask if he was okay because she saw him and Daichi weren’t together. 

As the day went on, Suga regretted his decision less and less. 

Afterschool, volleyball practice was still cancelled, so Suga was free to meet with Takahashi for as long as he would like. Though, if everything went as planned, it wouldn’t take more than ten minutes. They met at a nearby coffee shop, and Suga arrived ten minutes early. He ordered a hot chocolate, more for the comforting warmth than to actually drink. 

Five minutes after the original meeting time, Takahashi finally entered the small shop. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee before sitting down across from Suga. The tall teen smiled. “Hey, baby, why did you wanna meet up today?”

Suga couldn’t look him in the face as he asked, “Did you lie to me?”

“...what?”

“Did you lie to me about Daichi insulting you?” Suga repeated. “And don’t lie to me again. I already know the answer, I’m just giving you a chance to redeem yourself.” 

“No, I would never lie!” Takahashi lied, but this time Suga could see right through him. 

The tears brimming on the edge of Suga’s eyes since the last day finally spilled over. He looked Takahashi in the eye. “We’re over. I brought the stuff you left at my house.”

“ _What?_ ” Takahashi growled.

“You heard me, we’re over. I’m breaking up with you. I have more than enough evidence to prove that you lied to me. Here’s your sweatshirt.” Suga shoved the fleece into his ex-boyfriend’s chest.

“You can’t break up with me!” Takahashi snapped.

“I just did!” Suga snarked back. “This is probably something that should’ve happened weeks ago when my friends realized there was something wrong with you.”

Suga stood and went to walk out the door when the other boy grabbed onto his wrist, “Suga, wait!”

The light-haired spiker glared down at him, ripping away from his grip. “Good _bye_ , Takahashi.”

Takahashi scoffed and called out to him as he walked away, “Fine! Go to your dumbass captain! Go whore yourself out again, huh? Fuck you, Sugawara!”

He didn’t look back.

* * *

Daichi was in a weird mood. 

Sure, he was still sad about being left by his best friend, but it’s almost like he came to terms with this fact. He’s been preparing himself for the awkwardness of the practices for the rest of the year, or even worse, Suga quitting the team completely. His mom had been fussing over Daichi because of his bad mood, but he kept _insisting_ he was fine (he wasn’t).

Daichi was just laying down in his room, staring at his ceiling, thinking about how he was going to run the team without his right hand man when his mother called him down. He sighed loudly, forcing himself out of his bed and walking down the stairs.

“Yes, mo-” Daichi cut himself off when he saw Suga standing next to his mother. They simply stared at each other for a moment, but his mother didn’t seem to notice the tension because she chirped, “Sugawara-kun is here!”

“Hey, Dai,” Suga greeted quietly. 

Daichi couldn’t speak for a second before he said, “Uh, let’s go up to my room.” 

Suga nodded slightly, climbing the stairs right behind Daichi. When they eventually reached Daichi's room and the door was closed, Suga immediately started crying and threw himself into Daichi’s chest for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry!” he sobbed, gripping onto his shirt. “God, I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry!”

Though Daichi hugged him at first, but slowly pulled away as Suga started talking. He carefully wiped tears away from Suga’s face, saying, “Woah, hey, Sug, what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry about calling you homophobic. I’m sorry for forcing you to come out to me. I’m sorry for letting Takahashi come between us, I broke up with him. I’m sorry for being such a bad friend, God, Dai, I’m so sorry…”

It took multiple moments for Daichi to process everything Suga said, his brain still stuck on his previous belief that Suga would choose his boyfriend over him. Eventually, Daichi was able to get out, “You broke up with Takahashi?”

“...of course I did. You were right, Takahashi was going to make it to be either him or you, and I couldn’t just leave my best friend, huh?” Suga smiled a teary smile, and good God, it was like taking a drink of water after a long hike in the desert. Daichi pulled him back into the tight hug. 

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because you better not let me worry that I’m going to lose you like that again, but I forgive you, Sug.”

Suga laughed, airy and light, the laugh that always brought out the butterflies in Daichi’s stomach, and said, “I promise I won’t. Me and you forever, right?”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Right. Now, how about we watch some movies?”

* * *

The good part about breaking up with his boyfriend was that the giant wall known as Akemi Takahashi between him and his friends were gone. The bad part was that his feelings for Daichi came back twice as hard.

Maybe it was the fact that Daichi being in a leadership position was actually very attractive, maybe it was the fact that he now knew there was the slimmest chance of Daichi returning his feelings, but Suga was officially the CEO of the Idiots Pining For Daichi Sawamura Club again. But, there were three things in his way between him and Daichi.

  1. He just broke up with Takahashi, and he _refused_ to simply make Daichi a rebound.
  2. Suga thinks he would rather die than ruin his newly fixed relationship with Daichi just because he had a dumb crush on him. 
  3. Noya had set Daichi up with either a girl or a boy, and they are obviously going to become a thing sometime soon. 



The last point was supported by how happy Daichi was whenever Suga saw him come from their house. Was it slowly breaking Suga because he’s desperately trying to keep his jealousy from boiling over? Yes, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of Daichi’s happiness. Suga has ranted about his own crushes so much, he thinks Daichi deserved the same respect.

So, when Suga was walking home with Daichi after practice, he gathered up his courage and asked, “Sooo, are you and your new found bisexuality seeing anyone right now, Dai?”

Okay. Maybe that was a really dumb way to say it. 

Daichi just shrugged and said, “No, not really.”

“Really? Because that hickey from two weeks ago seems to disagree.”

Daichi went bright red ( _cute_ ), and he stuttered out, “Th-that’s not what that was! Katsu and I are just friends who have… made out.”

Suga couldn’t help but to laugh. “C’mon, you don’t think that’s going anywhere?”

“Absolutely not. He likes someone else,” Daichi explained, making Suga think maybe, just maybe he could have a chance. “And, well, so do I.”

And there goes that hope. But Suga can persist. 

“Really? Who is it?”

Daichi put a hand up and the other over his heart. “I plead the fifth.”

“That’s only for Americans!”

“Point still stands!” Daichi laughed (and, God, Suga could listen to that laugh forever).

Sadly, they had arrived at Suga’s house, so he bumped his shoulder against Daichi’s and said, “Fine. I’ll leave it alone. _For now._ ”

Daichi rolled his eyes before pulling Suga into a hug, something he seemed to do more often ever since Suga broke up with Takahashi. “Have a good night, Sug.”

“You too, Dai.”

Suga watched him walk away until he disappeared from sight. 

He’s so fucked, isn’t he?

* * *

Daichi might not be able to take it for much longer. 

It’s been a few weeks since Suga and Daichi made up, one week since Daichi came out to the team, and Noya has told Daichi to his face his pining was ‘pitiful.’ And, while he knew he was pitiful, apparently Tanaka and Noya had a bet on who would get together first, Suga and Daichi or Kageyama and Hinata, which was _mildly_ embarrassing since even Daichi could see Hinata and Kageyama’s angry pining. 

Not only that, but he and Suga are also hugging so much more than they ever did before, and each time they did, Daichi just wanted to kiss his beautiful face. The fact that he couldn’t frustrated him to no end. 

Whoever he complained about this told him to just ask Suga out, so basically Noya and Katsu, two of the most outspoken and fearless people he knows. Great. 

Then when Tanaka heard about his crush on Suga (he overheard him and Noya talking about it), Tanaka told Noya to lay off because ‘Daichi was too much of a coward to ask him out.’ Daichi couldn’t let that stand!

So, here he was, right after school, in the club room where he first met Suga because he’s cliche. He’s already bribed the rest of the team with meat buns to _stay out of the_ _club room_. Or, for Tanaka and Noya, he bribed them _and_ threatened them. 

Now, he’s just nervously pacing, all of his worried thoughts swirling through his head, like how Suga probably wasn’t over Takahashi (the asshole), or how he was going to ruin their friendship, or how-

Suga entered the club room, smiling like an angel. “Hey, Dai! Why did you want to meet me here?”

“I, uh…” Great start, Daichi. Daichi held out the chocolates Suga loved. “Uh, these are for you.”

“Oh, thanks! Shoot, am I missing something for today? I’m so sorry-”

“No! It’s not that!” Daichi insisted, grabbing onto Suga’s shoulders. Daichi took a deep breath before confessing, “Suga, I _really_ like you, and I honestly think I have for a long time, I just didn’t realize until you had a boyfriend. I know that sounds terrible, but it’s the truth. And, I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I had to get it off my chest. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

Suga looked so shocked, holding the chocolates close to his chest, face the prettiest shade of pink Daichi has ever seen. “You… you _like_ me?”

“...yes.”

“I was the one you had a crush on?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same way-”

Daichi was cut off by Suga’s lips on his, and he was so surprised he didn’t kiss back. Suga suddenly jumped back and rambled out, “Ah, I’m sorry! I should’ve asked before I did tha-”

“Can you do that again?” Daichi asked, face pulled up into a dopey smile. “Please?”

Suga paused for a second before kissing Daichi again, this time he _definitely_ kissed back, one hand holding Suga’s face, the other holding his hip. Eventually they pulled away, both out of breath, and Daichi just mumbled, “Wow… so you actually like me back?”

Suga laughed his airy laugh, leaning his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder. “I don’t think I would’ve kissed you if I didn’t like you back, huh?”

Daichi wrapped both arms around Suga’s waist, also laughing. “Alright. I deserved that, but we probably need to get to practice before they make fun of us too much.”

“Couldn’t we just skip? Just once?” Suga pouted, which was _so cute,_ but Daichi was the captain, and he had to stay strong. Even against extremely cute boys. 

“No, we can’t, but do you wanna come over after practice?”

“I think that would be great.”

Suga tucked the chocolate into his duffle bag before walking to the gym, hand in hand.

And, yes, the team teased them to no end about that.


End file.
